Jailbird
by Dizzy Wiz Bang
Summary: [COMPLETE] Written pre-HBP. Snape visits Lucius Malfoy at Azkaban Prison and gets suspicious. SS with Narcissa, Bellatrix, or Lucius? YIKES!
1. Chapter 1

Jailbird  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Snape visits Lucius Malfoy at Azkaban Prison. OOTP spoilers, rated R, (adult) Snape pairing to someone, maybe a Malfoy, maybe not.  
  
Chapter 1 - Visiting Hours (updated 11/5/03)  
  
Severus Snape followed the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, down the long corridor. Cell door, after cell door whizzed by as his long strides carried him to his destination. Fudge was chattering on, but Snape heard none of it. He was lost in his own thoughts, his body moving in automatic drive. It was cold here. Very cold.  
  
At the end of the corridor, Snape was left in an empty room. There was one table and two chairs. The walls were stone and the only door was made of solid wood. There was a little peep hole in the knot of one of the planks that made the wood door. Snape paced impatiently as he waited. This is where fate might have dumped him if he hadn't the good sense to turn to Dumbledore a year before the Dark Lord was diminished by a fifteen month old little boy. Lucky? Intuitive? Smart? It could be debated. No doubt it had been.  
  
Fudge had other business in the prison, so he left Snape to conduct his own. It was through Fudge that Snape was allowed a private visit with his old friend. Fudge had a soft spot for Lucius Malfoy, but would not risk being seen with or visiting someone accused of being a Death Eater. He had his political career to think of, after all. But still, he owed something to Malfoy, for his political contributions and influence in the wizarding community. Malfoy had been a staunch supporter and political ally. The least he could do is arrange a private visit from an old school mate.  
  
Snape felt a shiver travel down his spine. He could tell that a dementor neared the room. He heard the telltale sounds of shackles being dragged as each footstep approach. Finally, the doorknob turned and the door opened slowly. Lucius Malfoy was shoved in and the door unceremoniously slammed shut.  
  
Snape stood stiffly in front of the white blonde figure and looked him over. "Lucius," he nodded.  
  
The tall prisoner, now withering in his boots looked up slowly. There were dark circles under his gray eyes which once held a fierce gaze, now barely able to focus on anything in front of him. His long straight hair was no longer coifed and shiny. It went off in all directions and hung down over his face. He trembled, unmoved from the spot where he had been pushed to. Before his conviction, he looked young for his 41 years, but now the lines on his face made him look at least a decade older.  
  
Finally meeting the greasy wizard's eyes, "Severus," he said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Snape took Malfoy by the crook of his arm and lead him toward one of the chairs. His intense stare at the older Malfoy set an unpleasant tone. "You've only been here a couple months. I wouldn't have thought prison to be so hard on you, of all people."  
  
Malfoy looked down at the chair. "Why are you here?" Malfoy asked with a hoarse voice.  
  
"I came to pay a visit to an old friend," Snape coolly answered. He pulled the chair away from the table for the blonde prisoner.  
  
Malfoy put a hand down on the table to steady himself. Snape released his grip of Malfoy's elbow and circled around to take a more complete study.  
  
"Oh, Severus," Malfoy cried, as he flung himself at his dark-haired friend, pinning him to the wall with his body. He hugged the stiff wizard around his neck with both arms and put his head on his tall friend's shoulders.  
  
Snape stepped to the side and shoved the blonde prisoner's back into the wall, "STOP!" he yelled. His eyes were wide in fury, his nostrils flaring. He huffed, "I refuse to believe barely over month of incarceration has driven you mad! What are you up to? You are easily one of the strongest wizards-" Snape stopped as his friend slid down the stone wall, crying into his hands.  
  
"I'm not," he sobbed, "It's not what you think."  
  
"Not what? Not strong? Not guilty? Not mad? WHAT?!" Snape was no longer yelling out of anger, but to intimidate.  
  
"Oh, get up." Snape picked him up off the floor by his arm and threw him onto the wooden chair. "This is unbecoming of you, Malfoy." Snape took the other seat at the table, opposite from Malfoy. He sat there with arms crossed, brooding, staring at the mess of blonde hair in front of him.  
  
Malfoy collected himself. He sat on the chair, facing the table directly, staring down at the table with his arms down on his lap, sniffing. After managing a couple of deep breaths, he looked up. "I'm sorry, Severus. How is Draco?"  
  
"I don't know. He did well on his OWLS. He is well on track to become Head Boy next year, at this rate. I'll look in on him and Narcissa when I leave here."  
  
"Good, I'd like that." His small quick nod almost made it seem like he was shaking in his chair. He stopped shaking and suddenly seemed like the Lucius Malfoy of old. "I'd like to remind you that you are Draco's godfather. While I'm here, you need I'd like you to exert a stronger influence on Draco, be his male role model, so to speak. Take him away from Narcissa if you have to. Exert a firm hand to Draco if he gets out of line."  
  
Snape momentarily tightened his jaw. "I can do that."  
  
"Will you be able to visit again? To tell me about Draco?"  
  
"Perhaps it could be arranged," Snape's nose wrinkled at the bridge. His long yellow fingers pulled on his chin, "Listen, Malfoy, if thinking about Draco and your eventual reunion is what it takes to keep your mind, then think about nothing other than your revenge. Do it for Draco. Do what you need to do to keep your sanity. Plot your revenge in your mind, on whomever you blame for putting you here."  
  
"What? No, I should think about Draco. About my release."  
  
"NO! I shouldn't have to tell you this. You know that the dementors feed on that, they will suck it out of you. You must live on hate and anger for now. Hide your feelings for Draco. I know you have none for Narcissa, but still, she was good for something, wasn't she? Mind me. Hate and anger."  
  
Malfoy nodded with a new resolution in his red eyes. He looked up when Snape pounded on the wooden door. Two dementors came to the door and led Malfoy back to his cell. Snape turned back to the room and brooded from the uncomfortable wooden chair until Fudge came for him.  
  
"How is Lucius," Fudge asked.  
  
"He could be better." Snape rushed back down the corridor, toward the exit.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Snape apparated from outside the wards of Azkaban Prison, directly to the Malfoy Mansion. A cursory look around told him nothing was out of the ordinary. He knocked using the brass dragon knocker, knowing it would resonate through the house. After a patient five minutes, he had just turned to leave when he heard the door unlock. Narcissa Malfoy opened the door, looking quite gorgeous in a black robe which hugged her curvaceous lines and emphasized her cleavage. A slit in her robes went up her left leg, exposing flesh all the way up to her hip.  
  
Snape looked back over his shoulder. "Narcissa," he studied her form, "exploring your new found freedom?"  
  
"Severus, come in," she said seductively. She reached out and took his hand, leading him into the house. Snape closed the door behind him.  
  
"What brings you to my humble abode?" she led him into the sitting room.  
  
Humble? He looked around. It looked just the same the last time. It was exquisitely decorated with a mix of antique furniture and modern colors and fabrics. She called a house elf and ordered tea service.  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "I have just come from Azkaban. Have you been to visit Lucius recently?"  
  
"Why yes, I visit once a week. That's as often as I can make it. What was your impression of him?" She sat next to him on a couch. Very close to him.  
  
He sat stiffly on the couch with his hands in his lap. "Well, he asked about you. He asked about Draco. Where is my godson and how is he dealing with his father's incarceration?"  
  
The tea service appeared quietly on the coffee table. But Narcissa moved even closer and put an arm behind his head. She started stroking his hair. He forced a quick smile, then stood up, leaving her to catch herself. He poured milk into both cups. "Sugar?"  
  
"Let me do that for you. I am your host, after all." She straighten her posture on the couch. "It's two cubes for you, isn't it?" Snape nodded, keeping eye contact until she looked down to attend to the tea.  
  
Snape paced in front of the coffee table. "Where is Draco?"  
  
"What is this sudden interest in being a godfather? You've never taken it seriously before."  
  
"Lucius reminded me. He asked me watch out for him, discipline him if necessary."  
  
"I look forward to," she stopped his pacing by standing in his path. Now standing nose to nose, his head bent down to look into her eyes, "discipline." Narcissa smiled seductively.  
  
Snape took the teacup and saucer from her hand, "Thank you." He took a seat this time in an armchair and crossed his legs. "Where is he?"  
  
"Oh, Draco? I sent him to Lucius's sister since he returned from Hogwarts. I've been rather busy lately to provide for his care."  
  
"Busy? Since when are you busy doing anything but shopping?"  
  
"Well, you see, dear Severus," Narcissa took his empty teacup and put it on the tray and slid onto his lap, once again wrapping an arm behind his head. "Oh, relax already," she rubbed his chest through his robes. "Lucius is not going to come busting into the door to interrupt us. It's not like Lucius didn't already know you first shagged me back in your sixth year."  
  
"Narcissa, what have you been up to?" Snape asked suspiciously.  
  
She exhaled deeply, allowing her breast to rise and fall directly under his nose. He inhaled deeply in response, taking in her perfume. "There you go now." She ran her fingers through strands of his fine, long hair. He closed his eyes. "I've been lobbying Lucius's acquaintances at the Ministry for his release." The seductress pulled Snape's arms around him, placing one in the small of her back, the other on her bared leg.  
  
"Is this what you call lobbying?" He ran his hand down the inside of her thigh and smiled slyly.  
  
"Don't be silly, Severus." Narcissa bent over to touch her cheek to his. "I have needs which haven't been fulfilled since he left," she whispered in his ear. "It's not like it hasn't happened before. I know about his affairs. He knows I have mine. You've been a good friend over the years to be discrete about your knowledge, especially from Draco."  
  
"Speaking of Draco, when will he return?" Snape stiffened his posture.  
  
She planted a kiss on his lips and attempted to probe with her tongue. Snape pulled his head away. "Oh, fine. His aunt has had enough of his whining. He's coming back tomorrow. Happy? Take me now." She kissed up his neck to his ear and teased his lobe.  
  
Snape sat up and rose from the chair, picking Narcissa up under her legs and supporting her back. "Oh, yes, Severus. Take me now." She ravished him with her kisses. But he didn't return them. He carried her over to the couch where they started and laid her down. He knelt with one knee on the floor and kissed her hand.  
  
"Not today, Narcissa. Thank you for tea. I will show myself out. May I visit tomorrow evening?"  
  
She pouted and laid her head back, heaving another chest expanding sigh. "I look forward to it. Come for dinner, say 6 o'clock."  
  
"I expect to see Draco here, as well." He left her there on the couch and returned to Hogwarts to mull over the day's events.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, please tell me if this is worth pursuing. I'll keep going if I know someone's reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jailbird  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 2 (uploaded 11/5/03)  
  
Snape took a leisurely breakfast by himself in the teacher's lounge as he perused the Daily Prophet, wizarding's number one newspaper. The halls were quiet and the other permanent residents in Hogwarts castle kept their own schedules. After a quiet walk in the forest for some introspection and exercise, he returned to his classroom to review some research notes. There was a knock on the door.  
  
Snape looked up from his reading, "Enter."  
  
Draco walked in, angry and seething. He was holding his broom. His normally pale complexion was flush. "Draco," Snape acknowledged, "I was to see you at dinner tonight, but come in. Pull up a chair."  
  
"You what? Where?" Draco said through clenched teeth.  
  
"How is Lucius's sister? I went to school with her, though she was a few years above me."  
  
"How should I know. I've been at Goyle's or at Crabbe's. I couldn't stand two days with Aunt Vanessa."  
  
Snape placed his elbows on top of his desk and tented his fingers, his deep dark eyes staring at his student. "I asked to see you yesterday after visiting your father in Azkaban. Have you not written to him?"  
  
Draco relaxed a little and shook his head. Snape got up from the desk with a quill, bottle of ink, and parchment. He placed it on the desk in front of the blond 16 year old. Draco swallowed hard, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Take your time. Does your mother know you're here?" Draco stared at the blank parchment and shook his head slowly.  
  
"Then I'll send an owl to let her know you're with me. We'll talk about this over dinner tonight."  
  
"I don't want to go home. Mum is weird lately. I can't explain. She wanted me out of the way so she could entertain Father's friends from the Ministry. She said she's trying to get Father out of prison."  
  
"Fine, Draco. But you and I are going to sit down to dinner tonight with your mum."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Draco scoffed, still looking down at the parchment on the desk in front of him, now crossing his arms.  
  
"Call it a gut feeling. You've always been close to your mum and I don't like to see you drifting away from her like this."  
  
"What business is it of yours, anyway? Besides, I'm not a little boy. I don't need to hold Mummy's skirt."  
  
"Draco," Snape walked over and picked Draco up by his collar so that they were eye to eye. "I am your godfather, as your father so plainly reminded me. I see his concern and I don't think you're handling it as a Malfoy should."  
  
The young Malfoy moved his chin out of the professor's yellow fingers and sneered, "Right, a real Malfoy would fly right over to Potter's house and hex him and his family off the planet. It's his fault." Draco pulled his wand from his robes and clutched it tightly. Sparks flew from its tip.  
  
Snape dropped Draco down on his chair and continued with a silky voice, "A Malfoy is more cunning, Draco. One thing at a time. The task before you is to write your father. You can stay at Hogwarts until we go to dinner tonight." Snape called a house elf to retrieve a couple of school owls. He sent his letter off to Narcissa.  
  
"Hey," Draco's eyes looked panicked, "You didn't tell Mum that I haven't been with Aunt Vanessa, did you?"  
  
Snape looked up from his research. "No, only that you're with me today. I would think she's known for a while, however I would believe she had no objection with you being with the Crabbes or the Goyles."  
  
Draco took the rest of the morning to compose his letter. He asked Snape to review it before he tied it to the owl's leg. The potions professor had no objections, it was a pretty superficial letter. Snape addressed the letter, quite simply, to "Malfoy, Azkaban Prison."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Snape borrowed a thestral and carriage from Hagrid to carry them to Malfoy Mansion. He normally would have apparated the distance, but he couldn't expect the teenager to fly all the way home. The way Draco was behaving, he probably wouldn't have gone home anyway. As they approached the door, Draco looked around nervously, like he wanted to turn and run. Snape kept a light hand on the boy's collar, just in case.  
  
When they got to the door, Snape lifted his free hand to knock, but Draco called, "Let me in!" The door opened by itself. As soon as it did, Draco ran up the stairs to his room, slamming his bedroom door behind him. A house elf apparated to the foyer and announced "Mistress will be down in a moment, Sir. Please wait in the sitting room." The elf led the dark clad guest to the sitting room and poured a drink for him. As soon as it was taken from the elf's hand, he disapparated, "I will let Mistress know Sir is here."  
  
Snape walked around the room, looking at the knick knacks and pictures. He'd been in this room hundreds of times over the years. He looked across the foyer and noticed the door Lucius's study was ajar.  
  
Putting the glass down, he listened for movement in the house and looked up the stairs for a moment. He eased the door open, ever so gently, ever so deftly, just enough to slip his tall, thin body through the opening. The spy in him knew instinctively how suspicious it was that Lucius's study would be open without his presence. He'd been in this room more often than he'd been in the sitting room. He looked around and determined that nothing on the shelves looked like they'd been touched since his last observation. Lucius owned many illegal items associated with Dark Arts and proudly displayed them on the shelves. Except for some parchments on the desk, everything seemed in place. The parchments were related to Lucius's trial. He heard distant footsteps upstairs. It seemed that Narcissa was trying to talk Draco out of his room and down to dinner. Draco was putting up a stubborn argument.  
  
Snape was backing out of the door and returning the opening to its original size, when he was grabbed at the hips from behind. Quickly, he spun around. The other black clad figure ducked his elbow and pinned his hand to his chest, wand not completely drawn. His face twitched, but a velvety voice came from his throat, "Bellatrix."  
  
"Severus, good to see you again." Bellatrix Lestrange pushed her body against his.  
  
"Don't you think it risky to be here." He asked coolly.  
  
"Don't you think it risky to be in Lucius's study without his presence?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Very well. I'm here to visit my sister. Why would anyone think that unusual?"  
  
"Oh, Bellatrix, perhaps because you're an escaped prisoner," he looked into her eyes, trying to probe her soul.  
  
She looked up the staircase, as if she could listen to the argument on the second floor. He pushed his wand back into his robes and grabbed her around her waist. He pulled the door closed with his other hand and stepped around to pin her to the doors. Snape drawled, "I know for a fact that Lucius has wards on his study so that nobody else can open these doors. Not Narcissa, not Draco, not anybody." She breathed hard, feeling the heat of his body pressing against hers. "How, would you imagine, it possible that door would be open whilst Lucius sits in Azkaban?"  
  
She shrugged, jaws taut, accentuating her sunken cheeks, "My sister tells me you visited Lucius yesterday. How is my dear brother-in-law holding up?" She pushed him away when Narcissa and Draco appeared at the top of the staircase.  
  
"He could be better," Snape deadpanned as he looked up at the Malfoys. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jailbird  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 3 (uploaded 11/5/03)  
  
Narcissa interrupted, "Come, come everybody. The house elves tell me dinner is ready." Draco had changed into fresh robes and had returned to his normal pale complexion. He had a sullen look about him. Snape and Lestrange followed their host to the dining room and took their seats.  
  
As they started with soup, Snape cleared his throat, "Narcissa, have you heard from Vanessa lately?" Draco didn't move his head, which was over his bowl, but shot a look of loathing toward his potions professor.  
  
Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "No, Severus, not since Draco ran away from their house. Not to worry, I soon got an owl from Mrs. Crabbe, letting me know that Draco had turned up."  
  
Draco looked up and saw Snape's I-told-you-so look. Draco pouted, "Well why didn't you send my sweets there? My eagle owl always knows where to find me, or have you forgotten?"  
  
"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry," Draco's mum mocked, "I've been so busy trying to get your father his freedom. I'll have to beat one of the elves for neglecting you."  
  
Draco stood up from the table, "Is that right?! Since when did you care what he's been up to? You've always told me I COME FIRST!"  
  
"DRACO!" Snape iced his tone, "You may be excused from dinner."  
  
"Thank you, Godfather." Draco gulped down the rest of his soup and threw his napkin down on the table before he storming back to his room.  
  
"Well," Bellatrix snorted, "wasn't that a dramatic exit?"  
  
"So, Narcissa, what have you been doing for Lucius? Who have you been talking to on his behalf?" Snape spoke into his soup bowl.  
  
"Yes, dear sister, I came down to find Severus in Lucius's study. He was curious to find it open in his absence." Bellatrix glared at Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa returned an icy stare, "I must have left it open, then. I opened the room to put Lucius's legal papers on his desk."  
  
The rest of the evening meal and conversation transpired uneventfully. They withdrew to the living room, where he was uncomfortably sandwiched between the two women on a small couch. It seemed hot in the room. When he loosened the top clasp of his robes, Bellatrix offered the bachelor a strong drink. He accepted it graciously and found he, indeed, relaxed a bit more.  
  
Snape didn't remember the rest of the evening after that. He woke up in a dark room, lying on a bed. He was warm and perspiring, breathing heavily and bucking while someone rode him like a bronco. Except for his own heavy breathing and the moans above him, the only other sounds he heard were giggles from the person laying next to him. His body had betrayed him. As pleasurable as the release was, it made him angry to think he had been used. The person who had been straddling him laid on his chest and fell asleep. He was still inside her as he, too, as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
He woke up again to nature's call. It was still dark. As he eased himself out of bed, the other person stirred under the covers. He tripped over his boxers on the floor next to the bed and found his clothes hanging in the bathroom, wand in the pocket where he left it. Not wanting a confrontation in the morning, especially with Draco, he picked up his boots and finished dressing in the hallway. He quietly let himself out and took the carriage back to Hogwarts.  
  
He woke up late the next morning to an owl nipping at his ear. When he finally acknowledge the owl, it stuck its leg out to have the small roll of parchment removed. Scenarios flashed through his mind. Short bits of the previous night, who had he woken up with? They both smelled of the same perfume. He sniffed himself, his hair. It still smelled of Narcissa's perfume.or was it Bella's. The owl rested on his shoulder awaiting an answer when he sat up in bed. Looking down at himself, he only had boxers on. When was the last time he was too tired to put on a night shirt?  
  
He got up and walked over to his desk and scribbled an answer on the back of the parchment. He had dreaded opening it, thinking it was from one of the ladies of Malfoy Mansion. To his relief, it was Headmaster Dumbledore inviting him to lunch in Hogsmead that afternoon. After sending the owl on his way, he stretched away his sleepiness and headed for the bathroom. Lunch was only a couple hours away and he did not want to smell of perfume.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Snape checked behind him, as was his habit, before he entered the Three Broomsticks pub in Hogsmead. Dumbledore spotted him first and waved him over to the table in the corner. He was greeted with twinkling blue eyes, "Severus, so glad you could make it."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster."  
  
"Please, Severus, how many times to I have to tell you to call me Albus. Besides, school is not in session and there is not a student within at least 20 miles."  
  
Snape took a seat across from the white-haired wizard and absentmindedly picked up a menu. Dumbledore mused, "Severus, why do you bother? I don't actually believe you are going to order anything other than your usual."  
  
The wizard in black robes narrowed his eyes. He had half a mind to order something out of the ordinary, just to spite the senior wizard. When the waitress came over and asked for their orders, Snape's upper lip twitched, "The usual." Dumbledore placed his order as he chuckled.  
  
Dumbledore then laced his long fingers and placed it on the table in front of him, looking directly at his friend. "So, Severus, what have you been up to this summer? You haven't requested a meeting lately, I wonder if there's been any activity."  
  
Snape sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "No, sir, nothing to report. I visited Lucius Malfoy at Azkaban. Although I thought his initial behavior unusual, it could be explained by the effect the dementors may be having on him. He did manage to recover himself by the end of our meeting."  
  
"I see."  
  
"At his request, I checked in on Draco. I didn't find anything too out of the ordinary, considering the circumstances, except for Draco's behavior. Then again his father hasn't been around to straighten him out. Lucius has requested I be his male role model until he returns."  
  
"Absolutely nothing?"  
  
Snape leaned into the table on his elbows. "Well, there is one thing. I found Lucius's study unlocked. Normally, Lucius is the only one who can open that door. Narcissa, Draco's mother, admitted to opening it on Lucius's behalf." Snape shook his head, "Nothing is too unusual, but there are so many little things, little details. It makes me uncomfortable. I hope it's nothing, but it makes me suspicious."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Is it possible that someone is not who they appear to be?"  
  
"I thought about that, sir. My first suspicion would be Lucius in Azkaban. But Narcissa's behavior seemed usual for the most part. I really don't think Lucius knows her well enough to act so much like his own wife. She has been visiting him once a week to update him on his legal case. Polyjuice Potion has to be retaken every hour, so I've ruled out that possibility. I was with Lucius over an hour."  
  
"A switching charm, perhaps."  
  
"Yes, but a visitor is not allowed his wand there. I couldn't possibly check for that charm."  
  
"No need, Severus. Ahh, here we are." The waitress put the food on the table and refreshed their drinks.  
  
When the waitress left, Dumbledore said, "Perhaps you should prepare an antidote to cancel the effects of Polyjuice Potion. Or prepare a test potion to determine someone is disguised by means of that or any other potion. I'll ask Mad-Eye or Kingsley if they have alternate ways of discovering a disguise like that." 


	4. Chapter 4

Jailbird  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 4 (uploaded 11/7/03)  
  
Snape and Dumbledore walked back to Hogwarts Castle together. They found Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe sitting on the steps leading to the main doors. They had flown on their brooms, towing only a small bag for each of them.  
  
"Hello, boys," Dumbledore at Snape with concern. "Severus, I'll be in my office. Please don't hesitate to call. I'll see everyone at dinner."  
  
They followed their Head of House, through the empty halls, to the Slytherin common room. "The dormitories are closed for the summer. I take it this isn't a social call."  
  
Young Malfoy and young Crabbe shook their heads, maintaining their silence. Snape continued, "I'll have beds and drawers brought down. Meanwhile you two wait here. I'll come back later to talk with you." The boys fell asleep on the couches and when they woke up, there were two beds, drawers, and desks for them. They rearranged the room to Draco's satisfaction and played Exploding Snap until Snape returned.  
  
"Now, then. I want you to know I have sent owls to your mothers to let them know you are safe." Snape hovered over them as he spoke.  
  
The authority figure snarled, "As happy as I am to see your smiling faces again, I must inform you that this is not a permanent solution. I will allow you to stay up to one week before I return you to your--dear-- mummies." He paused between words for emphasis. "I am a busy man, and I have no wish to babysit over my summer holiday."  
  
Snape paced in front of them. "I want to hear from your mouths why you are here. If you would rather talk to me privately about this we can go to my office."  
  
Draco curled his lip and stared at his dimwitted friend. Crabbe started, "Draco wanted company and asked me to come." He gave an apologetic look to his blonde leader.  
  
"So you left dear Mummy to fend for herself, did you? All alone in her house, tsk tsk." Crabbe bit his bottom lip and followed Snape's pacing with his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape stopped to look at his godson, who simply shrugged. "Would you prefer to talk in my office." Draco leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms and his ankles. He looked straight into the empty fireplace. "Come with me Mr. Malfoy." Snape held the door open but the blonde teen didn't move until he saw the professor reach into his robes for his wand. He shuffled slowly out the door.  
  
Draco walked down the dungeon hallway, but rather than stopping in front to Snape's office, he walked to the entrance to Snape's private chambers. He had been there many times before, to awaken his Head of House if something happened in the Slytherin dormitories. Despite his preference, Snape opened the door and followed Draco in. Draco walked past the armchairs, opting to sit at the edge of the four-poster bed. Snape was clearly uncomfortable with him there.  
  
"Well? Get on with it. What do you have to say?" Snape said impatiently.  
  
Draco bounced on the bed a couple times, "Nice, I could get used to this." He spotted Snape's brandy sifter and stemware, "May I have a drink?"  
  
"No, if you're not here to talk then get out," Snape growled. "I'm not falling for that again."  
  
Draco smirked, "For what?"  
  
"Never mind. Why are you here?" Ever suspicious, Snape turned his back to his bedroom guest for a moment to pull out his wand. He held it down along his leg, out of sight.  
  
Draco looked at his watch. "Give me another moment." Snape's eyes narrowed even more.  
  
Draco slid from the bed to the floor, on his knees. As he did, his hair grew longer, his facial features matured rapidly. When the transformation was complete, he stood up catching his breath. He was clearly a head taller than the boy who walked into the room.  
  
Snape had his wand pointed, "Lucius."  
  
Draco's father bowed deeply, "Severus." He walked toward the potion master and looked him eye to eye, pushing the wand away from his chest. "Come now, is that any way to greet an old friend?" The older Malfoy was so cool and smooth.  
  
"What have you done to Draco?"  
  
Malfoy drawled, "Tsk tsk. Not to worry. My son and his friend are safe at home. They'll be sleeping a while. I'll remember to recommend you for Headmaster, you show such concern for your students. You've been here almost 15 years, haven't you? Do you get anything for your time in service?" He sifted through his pockets.  
  
Snape twitched, "Keep your hands where I can see them."  
  
"Nonsense, Severus. I want you to have this." Malfoy took off his watch and offered it with both hands to the dark-haired wizard. Snape carefully reached for it, but as he did, Malfoy popped open the face of the watch, releasing a stream of liquid into the professor's face, blinding his vision.  
  
Snape backed away blindly making space between himself and Lucius Malfoy, cussing and cursing the whole time. He shot spells randomly around the room. Knowing his own room well, he managed to open the door to the hallway, but passed out before he could step out.  
  
Malfoy dragged his body back into the room and onto his bed. He poured a small vial of liquid into the sleeping man's mouth then cut off a lock of his raven color hair. "Thank you, my old friend. You're a good man, an intelligent man. No need for you to involve yourself any further." The blonde adult then left the room, testing the wards before making his way back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Crabbe!" Malfoy stormed into the common room. "Get up, you oaf. You must take another sip of the Polyjuice." Crabbe reached into his bag and took a sip from his hip flask. Meanwhile, Malfoy took a black hip flask and put a measured amount of Snape's hair into the flask, waiting for the smoke and froth to subside. He tucked the rest of the hair into a pocket on the front of the black leather flask cover. He took a sip and waited for the potion to take effect and looked at his watch.  
  
Now posing as Professor Snape, his soft baritone voice crooned, "Come, Mr. Crabbe. I believe it's dinner time. Let's let dear Draco sleep."  
  
"Uh, but Draco's not here."  
  
"Shut up! Stick to grunting and nodding, do you hear?"  
  
Vincent nodded. The (new) Snape, then smirked, "Much better."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: (11/7/03) Man, I wish I knew what it takes to get reviews. I think my stories are unique and have a good premise. Creative writing-wise I don't really know what I'm doing, but the stories are not plotless. I am sticking as close to canon as I can and keeping everyone as close to in- character as I know. My spelling and punctuation is better than a lot I've seen. I've decided to take out the slash warning from my summary. There will be no slash in this story (just teases), but I'll keep it rated R because of the adult situations. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jailbird  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 5 (uploaded 11/13/03, major revision 11/18/03)  
  
His transformation complete, Malfoy got up off the couch, "Damn it, Crabbe, it seems in my haste, I forgot to grab a set of Snape's robes and shoes. Go down to the laundry and see what you can dig up. I'm going to see what I can do about this hair."  
  
Crabbe ran out the door and found Malfoy in the prefects bathroom looking at himself (as Snape) in the full-length mirror. "Lucius, this is all I could find." He handed over a bundle of black robes and bed slippers. The laundry was empty. A house elf told me Snape doesn't use the Hogwarts laundry. I found this in the teacher's lounge."  
  
"Good man, Crabbe. Good man." Lucius ran his hands through his black strings of hair. "Honestly, I don't know that man can stand himself. It's no wonder he's still single. I think I might have to help out our dear friend."  
  
Lucius finished dressing and went down to dinner in the Great Hall with Crabbe. Dumbledore was just finishing his dinner. "I thought you had forgotten about dinner. I'm sorry I can't stay. Where's Draco?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"That's why we're late, Albus. Draco wasn't feeling well. I gave him something to calm him down."  
  
The twinkle disappeared from the headmaster's eyes, "Perhaps I'll have the kitchen send sandwiches to him later. Tell me, Severus. How is our little project coming along?"  
  
"I think he'll sleep though the night." Of course, being that he was actually Lucius, he didn't know what the crazy old geezer was talking about. "I've been preoccupied. However, I have several projects ongoing. Which one were you referring to?"  
  
Dumbledore pushed away from the table and stood to leave. "I see. I was eluding to the new one we discussed this afternoon."  
  
Lucius sneered as well as he could in Snape's face, receiving an affirmative nod from Crabbe. "I've done nothing on that, Sir. I've been busy with the children this afternoon."  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow then. If you'll excuse me, I must research my part of the project." Dumbledore waved as he left the Great Hall.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his desk staring at the candle on his desk. He absentmindedly twirled the shiny gadget sitting on his desk causing it to spin and spin with a single long finger. There was a loud pop in the fireplace, and when he looked over, his good friend, Mad-Eye Moody's head looked over at the desk. "Albus, I got your message."  
  
"Alastor, do you have time to step in for a little chat? I'd like to bounce some ideas off of you." The paranoid retiree nodded, then stepped through the fireplace, stopping only to brush the dust off of his trench coat.  
  
"Would you like some tea? Gummi bear, perhaps?"  
  
"I'll take the tea, thanks Albus. What's this about?"  
  
The white-haired headmaster waved his wand and a tea tray appeared on his desk. He walked around and placed it between the two armchairs, sat down, and poured tea. "A couple things, I think. Short of tying down a person and performing identification spells, is there a quick way you have of telling if a person in front of you is who he represents himself to be?"  
  
"Depends how he is disguised. If it's polyjuice, the only way is to observe the subject for over an hour. A metamorphagus or animagus would need to be tricked into extreme emotional or mental distress. Glamour charms and other charms are easy enough to see through with foe glass, but the subject would need to be very close in proximity to get an accurate reading." The visitor took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Well, with foe glass, your loyalties would need to be strongly defined, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Why, is this for your Death Eater spy? I still don't trust him, I think he'll turn to save his own bum."  
  
"Is that it? Are there any other ways to disguise oneself?"  
  
"Albus, quit beating around the bush. Who do you think is in disguise?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. It's definitely not polyjuice or charms, those would have been revealed by now."  
  
"Malfoy, Azkaban cell Theta-Psi-Forty-Seven. He wasn't wearing jewelry, either. Witnessed his processing, myself."  
  
"Jewelry?"  
  
"It's rare, but I've heard about items which might look like jewelry. Inside is a drop of blood of the person the wearer intends to be." The old auror drained his cup.  
  
"Another?" Dumbledore held up the teapot.  
  
"No, thanks, Albus. Is there anything else? I have trash cans to charm against alley cats," Moody growled.  
  
"Cats getting into your trash again? Be careful." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Always." Came the gruff reply.  
  
"Yes, one more thing. Severus and two of his Slytherins are here now. I wonder if you could verify their identities for me. I have reason to suspect that the potion master at the dinner table was not himself."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"For one, he had pasta and garlic bread. Severus hates garlic. Two, he smiled and was too friendly. Three, he wore slippers to the dinner table."  
  
"Don't you think he might be relaxing? And as a relaxed man, leak a smile or two?"  
  
Dumbledore snorted, "Severus Snape relax? He called me Albus. I am always trying to get him to call me Albus. I didn't even threaten to hex him."  
  
"Well, you know him better than I." Moody jumped up and drew his wand, looking wildly around the office. "Who's there? Identify yourself!"  
  
The ghost floated in through the wall. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington," he pulled his hat off and bowed, "at your service, Sir." As he bent over, his head fell off and hung by a bit of sinew from his neck. "Headmaster, there is a skinny blonde boy dragging his trunk through the halls. Peeves is having a bit of fun with him, but the boy is determined." He stood up and straightened out his head.  
  
"Nick, please have Peeves guide Draco Malfoy into classroom thirteen." Dumbledore tugged on his beard and walked over to a cabinet, returning with a flask. "Alastor, would you mind standing in for me? Perhaps it's a good time to interview subject number one." He trimmed a bit of his hair, which hung down to his waist, and dropped it into the flask. When it stopped hissing and bubbling, he handed it to his friend. "Do you have your mirror with you?"  
  
Moody changed into Dumbledore's robes. While Dumbledore took Moody's trench coat. "You take care of that for me. I'm quite fond of it." Dumbledore fished out Moody's hand mirror and handed it to his friend.  
  
"Always, Mad-Eye. Good luck." Moody took two large gulps of the potion and sat back in the armchair.  
  
"Before I make my appearance, would you charm me with an invisible bubblehead?" ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco paced in front of the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office trying the names of every sweet he knew. The gargoyle stood unmoving from its position. Suddenly, the gargoyle jumped off to the side and the double doors slid open. The tall, thin white wizard with purple robes stepped out of the doorway. "Draco, is there something you wanted to see me about?"  
  
Draco sneered, "Yes, sir. Can we talk in room thirteen, though?" He turned his head toward the hallway as Mrs. Norris jumped into a dark corner, leaving her tail swishing behind her.  
  
Dumbledore looked sternly at the blonde teen, "Certainly, after you." The room was furnished as comfortably as a the common rooms. Behind the couch was an empty Hogwarts trunk. Behind Draco, Dumbledore rolled his eyes and grimaced. A large picture of the Headmaster hung over the cold fireplace. (It's summer, so no fire.)  
  
"Sir, I just wanted to talk to you about Professor Snape." Draco moved his chair next to the Headmaster's, one hand under the chair, the other behind his back.  
  
"Have you eaten yet Draco? Some tea perhaps? Sandwiches?"  
  
"I'm okay, Professor Dumbledore. The house elves brought up a tray of sandwiches for me." They did actually, but because Draco had already eaten dinner, Crabbe enjoyed the after dinner snack.  
  
"Then let's get down to business, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I just wanted to show you this watch that I'd like to give him." Draco pulled the watch out of his pocket and pushed it forward toward Dumbledore's face.  
  
"Excuse me?" The gray wizard leaned forward. He turned his head oddly and seemed to examine it from a distance.  
  
"I'm Lucius Malfoy, and you are my prisoner." With that he popped open the watch and squirted the headmaster in the face. Oddly, though, Dumbledore only smiled before passing out on the couch. Draco pulled the black trunk around and stuffed Dumbledore's body into it.  
  
Dumbledore observed Room 13 in his mirror through the eyes of his portrait. "I'm so sorry, Alastor. I know how much you're going to hate waking up in that trunk," he said out loud as he shook his head.  
  
Author's note: Thank you Abyssinian, Kayla, and Kira. Sorry, I can't tell you who's sitting in prison for Lucius Malfoy, yet. I'll try to update more often, but my mother has been staying with me this week. I just hate it when life gets in the way of my latest obsession, I mean hobby. I did update the other chapters after running the spell checker. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jailbird  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: Lilith11, thanks for your comments. You caught me cheating when I ran short of time. I rewrote Chapter 5 and I'm happier about it.  
  
Chapter 6 (uploaded 11/18/03)  
  
Dumbledore paced his office, "Dobby, come to my office, please."  
  
With a pop, the house elf appeared. He wore a stack of hats on his head and several layers of socks. "Sir called Dobby?" He wrung his hands while he waited for a response.  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly. I need to know who is in the castle. Everybody. Check everywhere, including passageways, cupboards and cabinets. Enlist the help of all the elves and report back to me."  
  
"Yes, sir." The house elf popped out and left Dumbledore pacing in his office.  
  
In just a few minutes, Dobby popped back into the Headmaster's Office. "Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore sat in the armchair and looked at Dobby as he stood on the other. "Dobby reports that Professor Trelawney is in her tower, Professor Hagrid is in the hippogriff pen, Mister Filch is oiling armor on the third floor."  
  
"Professor Snape? Were his quarters checked?"  
  
"Sir, Professor Snape wards his quarters against elves and ghosts. Elves is not allowed cleaning unless Professor Snape is asking."  
  
"Thank you, Dobby. Unfortunately he also takes his floo off of the Hogwarts network and keeps no pictures, save for his mother on the night stand."  
  
The worried headmaster fell asleep at his desk, waiting for any word from his potions professor. He woke up with a start when he was shaken awake by Professor McGonagall early that summer morning. It was still dark. "Minerva, you're back." He stretched, trying to remove the stiffness from his muscles.  
  
"Albus, you look terrible. What could worry you so much that you would sleep at your desk?"  
  
"Severus is missing."  
  
"You know, when students go missing in the forest, Severus sends an owl with a glowing twig. Then he follows the owl. The glow makes it easier to spot in the dim forest light."  
  
"Wonderful idea, Minerva. I must be too tired to think. May I borrow your hand mirror?"  
  
She pulled her mirror from her pocket and handed it to Dumbledore, who in turn gave it to Fawkes, his phoenix. "Deliver this to Severus, please." Fawkes flew only a foot off his perch before disappearing in a flash of fire. He returned to his perch less than a minute later without the mirror.  
  
Dumbledore picked up his own mirror and spoke into it, "Severus Snape." The mirror showed the interior of his quarters. Fawkes had placed the mirror over the mantle overlooking Snape's bed. Snape was fast asleep under the covers, only his face, recognized easily by his hooked nose, could be seen. McGonagall peered over Dumbledore's shoulder.  
  
"Minerva, please go to the Hospital wing and retrieve the antidote to the Draught of the Living Dead. Meet me in Severus's room. I'll need to over ride his wards."  
  
"How do you know he's under the Draught of the Living Dead?"  
  
"I don't, really, but Fawkes might have been able to wake him up if he were under a charm or curse, at least enough to answer the mirror. The antidote for the Living Dead is good for all sleeping potions, though it causes side effects when used against the others. We can fix that later if I'm wrong."  
  
"Very good." They both rushed out the door, turning their separate ways when they reached the stone gargoyle in the hall.  
  
At the brick wall that hid the entrance to Snape's chambers, Dumbledore announced, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Open this door." There were several pops as Snape's security wards were broken, then the wall split, revealing a tastefully furnished room." Dumbledore took back the mirror on the mantle and lit a fire, "Incendio."  
  
McGonagall arrived to find Dumbledore sitting on the bed next to Snape. He looked so peaceful, the lines on his face etched by decades of scowling and sneering were ironed smooth. She smiled, "He looks good. It's amazing what a little beauty sleep will do for a person." She sat down on at the foot of the bed, as well.  
  
The twinkle found Dumbledore's eyes again. He dribble a little antidote into Snape's mouth, then waved his wand, "Enervate." First, Snape's eyes fluttered open and was greeted with Dumbledore's bushy face and twinkling eyes. He was stiff, even his face, he noticed as he tried to curl his lip.  
  
"How long?" Snape croaked.  
  
"Sometime between lunch yesterday and dinner time, I imagine," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Welcome back to the living, Severus," greeted McGonagall. "What do you remember?"  
  
Snape peeked under the covers, "I'm still in my robes." He stiffly got out of the bed and lumbered to his closet. His legs were still asleep as he dragged his toes on the plush green carpet. Not that anyone could tell, he emerged from his closet holding a fresh set of black robes and went into the bathroom for what seemed an eternity.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore called out, "you haven't fallen asleep, have you?"  
  
"I'm fine," came the hoarse, muffled answer. "Arrrrggghhh!"  
  
Finally, the bathroom door reopened. Snape was dressed, a reddish hue to his normally gray colored skin, either from scrubbing or from hot water, McGonagall imagined. His hair was wet down and combed back. "I must go. The Dark Lord calls."  
  
"Severus, before you go," Dumbledore grasped him at the elbow, "What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember lunch with you in Hogsmead. Malfoy and Crabbe were waiting for us when we returned. Malfoy! It was Lucius!" Snape growled as his eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"I remind you, again, Severus. Don't do anything rash, especially in the presence of other Death Eaters." Dumbledore let go of his arm. "Has the mark been burning all this time?"  
  
"I don't think so, Headmaster. It would have blistered by now if it had been burning all night."  
  
"One more thing, Moody was captured last night. Malfoy thinks he has me and neither man will be expecting you there." I'll walk with you into the forest and tell you about it.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Snape apparated to the meeting. Fortunately, it was large attendance and he could hang back in the crowd. Whatever the cause of the meeting, it was going to be a show for the Dark Lord. He had a special chair set up for him, almost like a throne. Snape walked around the area as everybody milled around. He made mental notes of possible exits, hiding places, and places to take cover in case of a raid. If he learned anything from his tormented years at Hogwarts, it was to expect anything at any time.  
  
The area was a large clearing in the middle of a dark forest. Lucius Malfoy appeared and ordered everyone into a circle. Only Malfoy and Voldemort were the only ones without masks and hoods on. Snape recognized Crabbe from his size, next to Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange from her bony hands. She stood to the left of Voldemort, and Malfoy stood to his right. Crabbe dragged out a large trunk in front of the Dark Lord and rejoined the circle. Malfoy kneeled before him, "My Lord, I recently happened upon an opportunity. I captured Albus Dumbledore and I present him to you." Voldemort said nothing, his red eyes glowed brighter as he nodded.  
  
The hooded crowd gasped and drew their wands, pointing it at the trunk. Malfoy unlocked it and threw open the lid. Dumbledore was curled up in the trunk face down, all that could be seen were his purple robes and pointy hat flattened on his back. He didn't move until Malfoy waved his wand, "Enervate."  
  
The body twitched then stood up, but not as tall as expected. Moody declared, "You are all under arrest! Put down your wands at once!"  
  
Malfoy stepped back and tripped on his robes, "WHAT!?! It can't be!" He fell back on the soft forest floor. The Death Eaters all laughed, some doubled over. Voldemort was the first to draw his wand, but his spell hit Lucius Malfoy, turning him into a sleek golden ferret.  
  
As spells started flying in all directions, Snape broke the circle and ran for a better vantage. Moody turned the trunk over and was crouched under it. Somebody thought enough to blow the trunk into the sky. When it cleared, Snape turned Moody into a ferret, as well, and didn't look back. Malfoy ran into the trees, and Snape ran after it. He managed to scoop it up just as Bellatrix spotted him. Snape tore off his mask and looked at her, "I'm going to Malfoy Mansion. Find the auror!" She nodded and ran off.  
  
Snape held Malfoy in his cloak as he watched the other Death Eaters scouring the bushes. He pretended to do the same, only hoping the other one might find him now that he had his mask off. As he went along a line of bushes, something brushed his leg. He looked down to find a brown ferret with a claw for a hind leg, wiggling his nose up at him. He scooped up the other ferret and disapparated to Malfoy Mansion. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jailbird  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 7 (uploaded 11/20/03)  
  
Snape wasn't sure how he was going to get into the Mansion. As soon as he apparated in front of the house, he put Moody down at his feet. He tried the door. It was locked. Malfoy started squirming, "Shhh, I've got you Lucius. I'll turn you back as soon as I know it's safe." Still dressed as a Death Eater, he held the small furry creature to the door to examine the lock. But the rodent put its little hands on the door. CLICK. He was in. Moody scampered past the threshold before the door closed behind the black clad wizard.  
  
"Stay here, Moody. I'm going to look around first. Squeal if Bella comes." The potions master walked quickly through the first floor, satisfying himself that nobody was around. Up on the second floor, he found Draco in his room sleeping quietly. "No doubt the same sleeping potion Lucius gave me," the potions expert concluded.  
  
Snape tried the same procedure to get into Lucius's study. He held the golden brown ferret up to the door. CLICK. He was in. The spy went through the cupboards before going through the desk drawers. He was looking for an antidote to wake up his Slytherin students and perhaps any other clue that might tell him who was in Azkaban in his place, and how it was being done. As he rifled through the desk drawers, Malfoy started fighting out of the potion master's grip. He scratched with sharp claws into his captor's hands and tried to bite the fingers.  
  
Taking a quick inventory, there was nothing available to hold the ferret. So he picked up the waste basket and put it on the desk. Pulling out his wand, he transfigured the waste basket into a brass cage, just big enough for the ferret. "There you are, Lucius, I can't allow you to hurt yourself, can I now?" He moved the cage from the top of the desk to the floor behind the desk.  
  
Moody ran over and seemed to taunt the other ferret in the cage. Snape looked down amusingly, "Can you two understand each other?" If ferrets could sneer, Moody gave one heck of a look as if to say 'enough already, turn me back, you dolt.' Finding nothing of interest in the study, Snape swept out of the room, stopping in the foyer to grab Lucius's walking stick from the umbrella stand. He went into the drawing room and started thumping on the marble tiles with the stick. Moody followed and scrambled along the perimeter of the room. The ferret then crawled under the rug in front of the couch and gave a squeal.  
  
Snape pushed the rug aside and touched the head of the walking stick to the slab of marble. Slowly, it creaked open, revealing a wood staircase that lead to the basement level. Moody chattered unintelligibly, standing on his hind legs. "Not yet, Moody. Trust me." He lifted Moody and put him over his shoulder.  
  
Snape drew his wand, "Lumos." The command lit the candelabras along the chamber walls. On the work bench several hip flasks were lined up, as if it were a precious collection on display. They were each unique in their own way but they were labeled. The one of pure silver was labeled 'Draco,' the one with a brown leather case was labeled 'V. Crabbe,' there were also flasks labeled for Snape, Bella, Narcissa, and Lucius. Snape took the one labeled after himself and emptied it into a vial. He sealed it with a cork and pocketed it and the lock of hair that was tucked into it.  
  
He moved over to the shelves and Moody started squeaking and clicking excitedly. Right next to a couple unmarked tubes of blood sat the antidote he was looking for. He took two bottles of antidote and put them in a different pocket. "We're done here unless you see anything else," Snape said to the ferret. The rodent was quiet. "I'll take that as an agreement."  
  
As he reached the top step of the staircase, he quietly said, "Nox" which turned the lights out downstairs. Like the good spy that he was, he covered the trap door and replaced the rug to look as he had found it. Pacing the room, he tugged on his chin and talked quietly to himself with Moody on his shoulder. "Okay, we know Lucius is caged in the study. We know Draco is asleep upstairs. Bella was at the meeting. That only leaves- "  
  
"Severus, how did you get in?" Narcissa asked silkily.  
  
"Lucius let me in," Snape forced himself to stroke the ferret's head and smile about it. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was with friends." She slithered up to the potions master and traced the buttons on his robes. "How about you lose the furball? It's getting nasty hair all over your black robes." She pushed him backwards until he was stopped by the couch, then she pushed on his chest get him to sit down. Moody scrambled off his neck and ran into the study. She sat in his lap but jumped when she hit something hard, opening her eyes wide.  
  
"Sorry," Snape reached into his pocket and removed his Death Eater mask, grinning with a gleam in his eyes. "We really shouldn't. I just came to check on you."  
  
"Come now, Sev, you seemed to enjoy yourself well enough the other night. Lucius used to come back from meetings so mean and excited, he'd take me wherever he found me. And not so gently, I might add."  
  
"Was that you?" He barely got the question out before his mouth was covered and invaded by the blonde seductress. He broke the kiss and took a breath. "There was someone else in the bed."  
  
"I don't kiss and tell," she winked and rubbed his chest through his clothes. He grabbed her hands, that's when he noticed the large ruby ring on the middle finger of her right hand. He kissed her fingers and studied the ring more closely.  
  
"That's new, isn't it?" He placed her palm on his cheek.  
  
"Lucius gave it to me before he was caught at the Ministry. Mmm, I miss having a man in my bed. Here or in the bedroom?" She started slowly unbuttoning her robes as she looked hungrily into his eyes.  
  
"Really Narcissa, we should expect Bellatrix from the meeting any time now." His argument was muffled by yet another kiss, as he laid back on the couch.  
  
She slithered on top of him as he returned the kiss. "Ow! Severus, what else have you in your robes? It's hard. I do hope it's you this time." She pushed off his chest.  
  
He licked his lips and pulled her back. "It's nothing, just potions."  
  
Resisting his pull, she sat up on his lap and rocked a bit to excite him. "Didn't you say Lucius let you in? Where is he?"  
  
"He was that furball rodent you so cleverly chased away. The Dark Lord was disappointed with Lucius's present. I was waiting for Bella to help me turn him back." Snape pulled her down to his chest and said softly, "You know how bad I am at transfigurations."  
  
"Bad?" she giggled into his chest, "I thought you overcame that after you started teaching."  
  
He stroked her hair, "Well, yes. But I don't maintain my transfiguration skills like I used to. I've been so busy since Harry 'fucking' Potter started at Hogwarts." He spat out Harry's name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"Easy, Severus, you've got your heart racing now." She drew shapes on his chest with a neatly manicured finger.  
  
He sat up abruptly on the couch, "I'm sorry Narcissa, I've lost the mood," lifting her slightly and dumping her on the padding next to him. "Perhaps I'll try the transfiguration without Bella." He stood up, but Narcissa held his hand and kept him from walking away.  
  
"Wait, Severus. I just wanted to find out where your loyalties were," Narcissa stood between her would-be-lover and the couch. Snape looked past her shoulder into the hallway, where Moody paced impatiently. Every few turns, the ferret would stand on its hind legs, wave its short furry arms and make clicking sounds.  
  
Snape's face remained unreadable, as did his eyes. "Have you come to a conclusion yet?"  
  
"Yes, love. Draco is lucky to have his godfather, potions professor, and Head of Slytherin House looking out for him. Narcissa has a wonderful, though reluctant secret lover. So gentle and comforting, especially when Lucius gets into one of his moods."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed, "Bella. You're Bella. Narcissa has confided in her dear sister, how touching. And it's not so secret. Years ago, when Lucius started losing interest in Narcissa, she had him have me keep her satisfied. He's never admitted it to me, but I know he sometimes watches from the shadows."  
  
"How are you doing this, Bella?" Snape asked softly.  
  
"You do realize the Dark Lord wanted to punish Lucius further. His Lordship will be upset with you when he finds out it was you who took him away tonight. Lucius is fortunate to have such a loyal friend." It might have been Narcissa's voice, but the tone of Bella's harshness sounded through.  
  
"Don't you mean IF the He finds out?" Snape spoke with a velvety voice. Moody had stopped pacing the hallway and was once again on his hind legs twitching his nose and ears. "Lucius, come here," he looked directly at the ferret. The witch turned around and watched the ferret run to Snape's boots. He was picked up in such a way that the clawed foot was kept hidden under the furry body and placed on the seat of the yellow armchair.  
  
As Snape backed away from the armchair, the disguised female Death Eater already had her wand out and pointed at the ferret. She said coldly, "Together shall we? On the count of three."  
  
He pulled out his wand, "One. Two. Three." Two bright beams hit the ferret and it started to stretch. Limbs grew longer, the body grew taller. The robes were not black, but purple. His head was down and covered by the hat.  
  
"You idiot," she screamed, "you picked up the wrong ferret!"  
  
He looked at her with a blank expression, and an equally bland tone, "Oops."  
  
Before she could rant further, Moody lifted his head and pulled out his wand, "Expelliarmus!" His spell was so powerful, it knocked her out where she stood. Snape summoned the wand which flew out of her hand. "Give me that," Moody demanded.  
  
"I'll return it to its rightful owner, Narcissa," Snape said, coolly. "How is she disguised?"  
  
Moody performed several spells and counter curses, including the total body bind to prepare her for transport. He picked the ring off of her finger and handed it to Snape. "That's how," the ex-auror said. They looked down to watch the pretty blonde Narcissa turn into the gaunt-faced Bellatrix.  
  
Snape turned it around in his hand and looked at it from every angle. Moody reached over with his wand and gave it a tap. The jewel sprung open to one side, revealing a well with a drop of blood in it. Moody held out his hand, "Close it now and give it to me."  
  
The Death Eater spy was about to drop the ring into the outstretched hand when there was a knock on the door. Snape swooped out of the room and came back as quickly, "It's Crabbe and more of Lucius's goons. I'll take care of them, you get out of here." He ran back to the couch and picked up his mask, putting it back in his pocket. Then Snape slipped the ring onto his little finger.  
  
"Then I'll just take the ferret," Moody said impatiently.  
  
But the visitors knocked again. Snape, now disguised as Narcissa said in her voice, "I'll bring the Malfoys back to Hogwarts with me. Get going." He turned on his heel and had just reached the doorway, when Moody called him back.  
  
"Hey, you're walking like a wizard," Moody's face cracked into a smile. "You need lessons in impersonating a witch. Perhaps you could take a lesson from Mundungus." Snape attempted a sneer with Narcissa's face but Moody blew a kiss in return. Snape left Moody laughing in the drawing room as he turned to open the front door, but not before waving a glamour spell to change his black robes into something more appropriate.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. It is encouraging to know when you are reading and hopefully enjoying. I don't know if just wrote Moody too far OOC, but I imagine he has a mischievous streak. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jailbird  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 8 (uploaded 11/21/03)  
  
Moody and Dumbledore walked into the library to find Snape pouring over a large book. Moody growled, "You're looking in the wrong books."  
  
"How do you know what I'm looking for?" Snape snapped back and slammed the book shut.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted, "Gentlemen, come with me to the lounge. Let's have a discussion over tea."  
  
When they settled in the teacher's lounge, Dumbledore poured for the three of them. Moody picked up a half sandwich and finally took a bite after inspecting every layer and sniffing carefully. Snape sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, staring out the open door to the hallway. After the white-haired wizard placed the cups in front of his guests, he sat down. "Alastor, would you like to begin?"  
  
Mad-Eye swallowed and glared across the table at the potions professor. "He knows what I want."  
  
Snape said coldly, "Did you ever go back for the flasks of Polyjuice?"  
  
Dumbledore took a sip of his tea and set it down on the table. "Stop there. Perhaps for everybody's sake, let's go over the story again. I performed an invisible bubblehead charm on Alastor before he was kidnapped."  
  
"But I fell asleep in the trunk," the gruff auror finished, "and woke up in the middle of a Death Eater circle when Malfoy hit me with the enervate spell."  
  
"That's why you were able to react so quickly," Snape said quietly. "I was very stiff after less than a full day of sleep on the same potion." Snape chuckled, "Then he stood up and announced everybody was under arrest. Moody, your balls are as big as bludgers." [A/N: Okay, I don't think that was something Snape would have said, but I wanted to use it.]  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as Moody continued, "Voldemort turned Malfoy into a ferret, undoubtedly so he could feed him to Nagini, his pet snake. I ducked under the overturned trunk. The trunk was blasted off my back and somebody turned me into a small rodent."  
  
The black-haired wizard flinched when Moody mentioned the Dark Lord's name. "That would be me," smirked Snape.  
  
"You think well on your feet," Moody complimented the spy, "and I forgive you for waiting so long to turn me back. That worked out rather well."  
  
Dumbledore took a biscuit, "Back up a bit."  
  
Snape continued the story. "Bellatrix Lestrange saw me pick Moody up. She thought he was Malfoy's ferret, so she didn't argue when I told her I was leaving. Malfoy was tucked into my robes and she never saw him."  
  
Dumbledore asked, "You said Malfoy let you into the Mansion, how could he have done that?"  
  
"As I studied the lock, I happened to lean on the door close enough for Malfoy to touch the door. It opened. The wards on his study worked the same way. I searched the house and found Draco asleep in his room."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "You put Lucius in a cage and entered his secret chamber."  
  
Snape squinted at Moody, "Yes, how did you know where the entrance was?"  
  
"I was present at the raids on his house three or four years ago," Moody replied.  
  
"I found flasks of Polyjuice, the sleeping potion and its antidote, and a couple unmarked vials of blood. My best guess is Narcissa's blood for use in the ring," Snape said to the headmaster.  
  
Moody slammed his hand on the table, "I want that ring. And for your information, we did destroy the Polyjuice."  
  
But Dumbledore held his hand up at Moody. "Please continue, Severus. I want to know if you're still safe."  
  
"I believe I am, sir. Bellatrix sees me as a friend of the Malfoys. The actions I took were to aid Lucius in his disgrace. She is the only one who knew I had Lucius, rather thought I had Lucius. She hadn't yet informed the Dark Lord."  
  
"Where is he now?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He is asleep in his cage, in my room. I gave him a drop of Draught," Snape said before lifting the teacup to his lips.  
  
Moody raised an eyebrow, "What of the goons who visited later?"  
  
"I got them drunk and sent them on their way home. They conveniently forgot why they were there, the dimwits." The edges of Snape's lips curled into a weak smile. "By the way, Crabbe's wife is in his place at Azkaban. He couldn't tell me how she maintains his form, only that Malfoy arranged it. Their son, Vincent is asleep in his own room. Draco is in the Hospital wing recovering from his influence of the Draught. Madame Pomfrey is working with him, his muscles and joints have stiffened terribly."  
  
"Does Draco know who's who?" Dumbledore asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't believe he does, sir." Snape added, "He was sent to his Aunt's house immediately upon his arrival from Hogwarts. He genuinely thinks his father is in prison, and his mother is at home being comforted by Auntie Bella. I did inform young Malfoy that Bellatrix has been recaptured." He looked over at Moody, "Unless Ms. Lestrange has been corrected, she probably still blames me for grabbing the wrong ferret."  
  
The slit on Moody's face that was his mouth curved into a grin, "Yes, she thinks you're an idiot."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and tugged on his beard. "That only leaves Mr. Malfoy, you told me you obliviated Crabbe's memory."  
  
Snape nodded affirmatively. "Malfoy thought I was out of the picture. Only Bellatrix and I knew about their identity games. He may have been surprised to see me at the meeting, but nobody else knows I have him. I had Malfoy hidden in the study while I entertained Crabbe and company."  
  
Moody stood up, "Let's awaken Malfoy and interrogate him. I'll get to the bottom of this. Snape, bring the Veritaserum. I'll clear it with the Ministry later." 


	9. Chapter 9

Jailbird  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 9 (uploaded 11/21/03)  
  
Snape didn't move from the table. "There's more," he said.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Moody, who took the nonverbal message and sat down quickly. Snape continued, "I have learned and confirmed that Malfoy will be released from Azkaban very soon, perhaps tomorrow."  
  
Moody slammed his fist on the table, "NO!"  
  
"Preliminary testimony has revealed that Mr. Malfoy never fired a single spell that fateful night in the Ministry. In fact he never did anything but order everyone not to harm the kids, even after spells started flying. He was there to promote peace. Potter and his minions were responsible for the damage in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
Moody yelled, "He's a Death Eater, a dark wizard! He was there to steal the prophesy."  
  
"He didn't get it, did he?" Snape sat back and spoke silkily, "Last time I checked, simply being a dark wizard is not a crime. The Ministry can not prove he is a Death Eater. He did not wear a mask, he did not have one on his person. Malfoy has accepted the lesser charge of trespassing and will accept two months as punishment. That is as much as he has served, so he will be released."  
  
"Give me the ferret, I'll make him talk," Moody growled.  
  
"If you take him, I can not return as a spy," Snape said smoothly.  
  
Dumbledore agreed, "He's right Alastor."  
  
"Malfoy knows I picked you up and brought you to the mansion." Snape recounted, "He doesn't know Bellatrix has been captured or what happened to you at the Mansion. He knows that I have Draco and that I know about the ring. If this isn't done properly, he could ruin my standing with the Death Eaters and with the wizarding community, in general."  
  
"I must return Malfoy to his proper form. No, Headmaster, why don't you transfigure Malfoy back. That will explain why he is here at Hogwarts. I will simply say that I was not up to the task of reversing the Dark Lord's spell. I will use the ring once more and retrieve Narcissa from Azkaban while Lucius recovers in the Hospital wing with Draco."  
  
Moody sat with his arms crossed and looked over at Snape, who now had a satisfied smirk on his face. Dumbledore nodded, "We're done, then."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
At Azkaban prison, Narcissa paced in front of the gates as she waited for her husband's release. When Lucius finally stepped out of the gates, he glared at his wife with such loathing until Narcissa put her arms around her husband and whispered in his ear, "Shhh, I am Severus. I know who you are. Let us talk at the Mansion." Narcissa's arm wrapped around her husband's waist as they walked out of the anti-apparition boundaries.  
  
Back at the Mansion, they sat together on the couch in the drawing room. Snape took off the ruby ring and put it in his pocket, then he removed the glamour spell which disguised him in women's clothing. Lucius sat on the couch, looking like he wanted to cry. "What is the matter," Snape asked softly. "Can you not change back?"  
  
Lucius shook his head sadly. "Why not?" Snape stroked his friend's hair.  
  
He opened his mouth and pointed to the molar furthest back in his mouth. "It works like the ring. Every week, when Lucius visited, he put a fresh drop of his blood into the well. If you remove it from my mouth, I'll be cursed. He made me do it by putting me under the Imperius Curse."  
  
Snape nodded, "Let's go upstairs." He led his friend by the hand into the bathroom attached to the master's bedroom. While Lucius held his mouth open, Snape touched the molar crown with the tip of his wand and it hinged open. He handed his friend a glass of water, "Rinse." When the last of the blood was finally brushed out of the tooth, Lucius transformed into Narcissa.  
  
Snape held her to his chest, "Welcome back, love."  
  
"Thank you, Severus." After releasing him from a long hug, she pulled him to the bed and sat at the edge. He took a seat next to her. "How is Draco?" she asked.  
  
Snape fell back to the center of the bed, turned to his side and propped his head up on one hand. Narcissa laid down next to him and allowed him to stroke her face while he explained all that transpired since his first visit to the prison.  
  
~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, or at least leave a note to say you read it. If you didn't like it, please tell me why. Tell me what's in your heart, your first gut reaction. 


End file.
